What a shame, we all become such fragile, broken things
by TrinityHermioFeli
Summary: Recueil d'Os. Le titre du recueil ne m'appartient pas mais je l'ai trouvé sur internet.
1. The boy who had no choices

Cet Os est du POV de Draco.

Petite précision, dans ce texte, la petite fille n'est qu'une victime comme une autre mais une victime qui fait remonter des souvenirs à la surface.

Bien évidement je ne possède rien.

* * *

The Boy Who Had No Choice

"I see a bright

portion

under the overhead

light

that shades into

darkness

and then into darker

darkness and

I can't see

beyond

that."

Charles Bukowski- You get so alone a time that it hust makes sense

.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

.

Ils sont tous réunis en cercle, leurs capes noires sur les épaules, ils me toisent .

Attendent.

Silencieux.

Froids.

Ils prennent dans leurs têtes des paris.

Va-t-il le faire ou non ?

Dix galions que non.

Ils doivent bien être une cinquantaine, mais ils ne m'effrayent pas.

Non.

Celui qui me glace le sang ce tien en hauteur sur un trône fait d'os. _**Il**_ essaye de pénétrer dans mes pensées pour savoir si oui ou non, je vais le faire. Pour savoir s' _ **Il**_ va devoir ordonner à mon père de me tuer.

La bile me monte à la bouche. Je n'entends plus que ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. L'odeur métallique du sang me donne le tournis et je n'ose baisser les yeux de peur de voir le sol maculé de rouge. Je plante donc mon regard droit devant moi. J'essaye de contrôler les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Elle est belle.

Adorable.

Une petite blonde au yeux bleu pâle.

Naïve.

Elle tremble.

Elle saigne.

Son regard est fixé sur ses petits pieds nus. Sa robe blanche est devenue marron. Tachée, elle sent l'urine, les excréments, le sang, le tabac froid. Une petite créature apeurée. Je l'observe, remarques du sang. Du sang sur ses bras, des griffures. Du sang sur ses jambes, des bleus. Violée, violentée, torturée, brisée telle une poupée de chiffon. Détruite à l'âge de sept ans par une bande de monstres assoiffés de sang. De crimes.

Je regarde à nouveau la tête de serpent, _**il**_ dévie son regard sur l'arme que je tiens entre mes doigts. Violée, violentée, torturée, brisée telle une poupée de chiffon. Mes jambes commencent à tremblées, je transpire, mon ventre se tord de douleurs mais mon visage reste impassible.

Froid.

Je regarde de nouveau le petit ange blond et je force un rictus de dégoûts à se former sur mes lèvres. Un rictus mauvais, annonciateur de souffrances.

Cruel.

Malfoyien.

Mon père ne cesse de me fixer.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

 _ **Il**_ m'a dit vouloir admirer sa petite tête explosée.

Le petit ange.

Le petit ange au yeux bleus. Ses yeux bleu pâle. _ **Elle**_. Il pense à _**Elle**_. À notre petit ange qui fut un bonheur éphémère dans cette vie de souffrance. Un bonheur qui n'est aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir. Un bébé et une punition. Ce jour-là, nous avons tous compris le prix de la trahison. Trahir Voldemort, c'est perdre une partie de soi. Je me souviens encore de ce jour, je me souviens des larmes de ma mère, du regard de mon père.

Je me souviens de la douleur.

De la tristesse.

Le petit ange à ses yeux. Ses yeux à _**Elle**_. En fait, le petit ange pourrait être Elle. Je pourrais être en train de regarder ma petite sœur. Alors je ferme les yeux. Et je compte jusqu'à cinq.

Un, je prends une grande inspiration.

Deux,je ré-ouvre les yeux.

Trois, mon cœur ce brise et je voudrais retourner l'arme contre ma tempe.

Quatre, ma respiration se bloque.

Mon âme disparaît.

Cinq, mon doigt presse la détente.

Des sons gutturaux retentissent dans la pièce.

Monstres.

Une assemblée de tueurs.

Le petit ange blond est au sol, la cervelle explosée.

Et quand je finis enfin par baisser les yeux,

je vois son sang sur mes chaussures.

FIN.


	2. Gold in our veins

De l'or dans les veines

Une, deux, trois taffes et la fumée monte au cerveau.

Une, deux, trois lignes et la poudre défonce le crâne.

Un, deux, trois et tout disparaît.

Les problèmes, les questions, les angoisses et les peurs

Tout disparaît.

Le venin s'infiltre dans les veines,

les tables sont collantes, du whisky, de la poudre, de la sueur et de la gerbe les maculent.

Les gosses s'entassent les uns sur les autres,

baisent sur les fauteuils déchirés,

sniffent leurs rails sur les épaules des autres.

Des femmes se déhanches sur les poutres

Des billets couvrent le sol qui est à leurs pieds,

Un appel à la luxure.

Un appel à la déchéance totale.

Eh oui, c'est à cela que nous, les gosses de riches hautains et pourris gâtés, passons nos nuits.

Des gamins,

des connards et des putes avec des problèmes existentiels futiles.

Des petits cons qui sniffent leurs rails de coke avec des billets de 100 dollars et qui saupoudrent leurs pétards avec de la poussière de diamants.

Des gosses qui passent leurs nuits à se détruire en fumant et sniffant à tout va dans des soirées plus louches les unes que les autres.

Des fêtes où tu peux être n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, tant que tu es bourré ou défoncé tout le monde s'en fou.

Et oui mesdames et messieurs;

Soyez les bienvenu dans notre monde.

Un monde fait de strass et paillettes.

Un monde où tout est parfait.

Un monde fait de mensonges,

de manipulations et de sexe au parfum de drogues et d'alcool.

Un monde de scandales, un monde ou un connard en juge un autre et où les pétasses colportent les pires ragots en buvant du champagne à 3000 dollars la bouteille.

Un monde où les gosses sont oubliés par des parents trop occupés à ce façonner une image parfaite de luxe et de richesse.

Un monde où un gamin de 17 ans qui se défonce au crack dans le club le plus branché de la ville est chose courante.

Un monde où une petite salope complètement bourrée a fauché une mère et son gosse alors qu'elle était au volant de son nouveau bolide qu'elle a eu pour son anniversaire, est normal.

Papa et Maman payeront un pot-de-vin au juge et hop, la petite salope sera libérée.

Alcools, drogues, sexe, mensonges, billets.

Strass, paillettes, détresse.

Diamants, richesses, paumés.

Pot-de-vin, luxe, Ivresse.

Tarés.

Notre petite mélodie du bonheur, la seule que nous connaissons.

Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous et nous, nous ne voulons pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit. Car cela est normal.

Oui, c'est tout à fait, normal car c'est ce qui arrive quand on a

De l'or dans les veines.


End file.
